Memorias del Lobo y la Flor de Cerezo
by MaiaT
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran celebran un año de matrimonio y durante la cena recuerdan muchos bellos momentos vividos desde el día de su compromiso. Continuación del fic Volviéndose la Bella Durmiente, aunque la historia es independiente. Capítulo 1.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de Autora:** Este prólogo está escrito desde el 2 de Julio, fue inspirado después de leer cierto fic que te deja con la sensación "Love is in the air" y un poco por la canción "Escapar" de "La Oreja de Van Gogh". Como tuve algunas peticiones de querer ver la boda y todo eso, es también la continuación de "Volviéndose la Bella Durmiente". A un año de haber publicado el primer capítulo de la versión original de ese fic, les presento la continuación.

Además, responde a la segunda parte de mi tabla de fanfic100es que estoy desarrollando con el fandom general de CCS. Así que, este prólogo pertenece al prompt 058- Cena.

* * *

**MEMORIAS DEL LOBO Y LA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Prólogo**

El letrero del lugar revelaba que este se llamaba _16 Rosso. _Era un restaurante con la decoración impecable, el lugar ideal para cenas íntimas -según decía la guía- y por lo tanto, el ambiente era el adecuado para la celebración de esa noche. Era verano y la ciudad estaba bastante tranquila, el restaurante tenía el aire acondicionado al máximo, haciendo agradable la noche. Una botella de champaña helada los acompañaba en la mesa, era una pareja joven que seguramente debia estar celebrando algún aniversario de novios. La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes llevaba puesto un vestido de una tela ligera color rosa y debido al frío tenía puesto una chalina de seda blanca con un estampado de flores de cerezo. El joven, también castaño y de ojos marrones, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, por fuera del pantalón azul marino. Ambos sonreían sin decir nada, sólo sostenían la copa de cristal en sus manos.

—Es agradable estar así contigo —dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

—Hemos tenido mucho trabajo estos días —añadió ella— creí que no te acordarías de nuestro aniversario.

—Por eso hice esta reservación hace un mes, sabiendo que hoy nos encontraríamos en la ciudad. No todos los días se celebra el primer año de matrimonio con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

—¡Oye! —reclamó ella— lo dices como si hubieras estado casado con alguien más.

—No es eso —dijo él tranquilamente— solo digo que no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú, claro que ninguna se igualará a mi adorada Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo también soy afortunada en tenerte a mi lado, querido Syaoran —dijo ella.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de champaña.

—¿Te dije ya que te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido?

—Un par de veces —dijo ella con timidez— pero puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras.

—Está bien —dijo él con tono bromista— te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Ella rió.

—Es agradable arreglarme un poco más "femenina" para variar.

Él también rió.

—Supongo que la capa de la asamblea no es el atuendo más femenino que pueda existir.

—Tampoco la ropa que tenemos que usar para las expediciones, ya estoy cansada del caqui.

—Aunque los pantaloncillos cortos se te ven muy bien —dijo él con tono sugestivo. Ella volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez con más notoriedad.

—Solías ser tan... apenado —dijo ella con falsa pena.

—Y lo sigo siendo, pero cuando estoy contigo no puedo dejar de decirte todo lo que pienso, y en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti.

—¿Y cuando no estoy contigo no piensas en mi?

Él tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó con devoción.

—Claro que lo hago, si no estás conmigo te extraño tanto, es que te amo tanto, eres mi vida, Sakura.

—Yo también te amo, Syaoran, también lo eres todo para mí. El ruido de unos platos chocando entre sí los sacó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Ambos rieron al darse cuenta que se habían olvidado del mundo por unos minutos. Tomaron un trago de champaña y volvieron a sonreír silenciosamente. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

—No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año. Hemos estado casados un año ya.

—Así es, pero tuvimos un compromiso de ocho años, el cual se hizo oficial en esta misma fecha...

—El mismo día de nuestro primer beso —recordó ella con alegría.

—Aunque las circunstancias no fueron exactamente las mejores para ese primer beso —dijo él.

—¿Ah no? —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, luego con tono de ilusión— A mi me pareció de lo más romántico que tú, mi príncipe, fueras a rescatarme.

—Me parece que has estado juntándote mucho con Tomoyo últimamente —le dijo él con tono divertido pero luego recobró la seriedad— yo estaba muy preocupado por ti ese día.

—Aquel día, yo sabía que tú llegarías a rescatarme, confiaba plenamente en ti, por eso no me preocupé —dijo con la misma seriedad pero luego sonrió—. Después de cinco años en que a Tomoyo sólo la veía para navidad, es lógico que ahora que la tengo cerca pase con ella todo el tiempo que pueda

—Si, estos cinco años no han sido fáciles —declaró él.

—Pero tener poderes conlleva grandes responsabilidades —dijo ella casi como una respuesta automática.

—No pensabas así hace cinco años —dijo él sonriendo con un dejo de melancolía en su voz y en la expresión de su rostro.

—En aquel entonces, no sabía lo importante que era...

–––––0–––––

_**Cinco años antes... **_

Comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y Sakura se preparaba para emprender su viaje anual a Hong Kong. Como heredera de las cartas Clow, futuro miembro del clan Li y futura esposa de Syaoran, tenía responsabilidades que debía cumplir y para ello llevaba un entrenamiento especial que era vigilado por Kero y Yue, supervisada por Syaoran que los visitaba cada dos meses y evaluado por Ieran en la visita anual que Sakura realizaba cada año. No era algo tan terrible, pues al menos podía pasar más tiempo con su querido novio. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía diferente. Ieran había solicitado explícitamente que Sakura fuera acompañada por ambos guardianes. Regularmente iba acompañada tan sólo por Kero, y Yue siempre se quedaba. Sin embargo, la última exigencia de Ieran, en la última visita de Syaoran, había sido que Sakura volviera a alimentar con sus poderes al Guardián de la Luna, y quizá por eso era que había hecho tan extraña petición. En realidad no lo sabía, Ieran Li era la mujer más misteriosa que había conocido y, aunque le agradaba mucho, también le daba un poco de miedo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yukito cuando estaban en el avión. Ella se mostraba nerviosa y saltó cuando él le hizo la pregunta.

—Si, estoy bien —dijo ella tratando de aparentar.

—Tranquilízate, estoy seguro que la evaluación saldrá bien.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Yukito¿Por qué crees que ella insiste tanto en el entrenamiento?

Él sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa despreocupada que siempre le ofrecía. Sabía muy bien lo que esa sonrisa significaba, era la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido el día en que le había confesado sus sentimientos. Era la sonrisa de querer decirle algo que podría causarle mucho dolor.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —le reclamó.

—Sakura, a partir de ahora comenzará la verdadera prueba.

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, bueno… me ausenté bastante de este fandom, pero finalmente salió algo muy lindo… espero que les guste lo complicada que se volvió la trama para más adelante :P

Lo del restaurante, es cierto… estuve buscando algunas guías con descripciones de restaurantes en Italia y apareció ese, no tengo la menor idea de cómo luce pero me conquistó no sé por qué.


	2. Capítulo 1: Visita de Verano

—_Debí haber que la actitud de Yukito tenía algo que ver…_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Visita de Verano**

Yukito no había dicho nada más sobre el tema durante el resto del vuelo. Tampoco Kero había estado muy comunicativo o incluso intercambiaba miradas de connivencia con el otro guardián.

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por el secreto que sus guardianes, sus amigos, le estaban guardando, pero todo se olvidó cuando, al llegar al aeropuerto, se reunió por fin con Syaoran.

Cada vez que lo miraba le parecía más guapo. Su cabello, con el mismo peinado de siempre, se mecía ligeramente por el viento que colaba por las puertas, su cálida sonrisa le daba la bienvenida y sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerla de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Se veía realmente guapo con esa camisa verde o cuadros que ella misma le había regalado en la misma navidad y que combinaba con sus pantalones caqui favoritos y una chaqueta de cuero que colgaba sobre su hombro.

Él estaba encantado de verla, cada día más hermosa, más… no sabía aún cómo definir lo que ella era, pero en cada encuentro quedaba más prendado de ella. Quizá era el aroma de su cabello que le quedaba impregnado en la nariz durante días después que ella se marchara, o su suave piel, sus labios dulces que le sonreían, su mirada esmeralda que lo hipnotizaba… lo que fuera, no importaba. Estaba encantado de volver a verla allí, frente a él.

Lucía particularmente hermosa con una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, que hacía resaltar muy bien sus 16 años y los efectos que éstos habían tenido en su figura. El pantalón de color rosa le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, delineando también sus largas piernas, torneadas por el entrenamiento que había seguido por tantos años, y que ahora la condujeran presurosamente hacia él.

Se lanzó sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos por encima de los hombros y unió sus labios a los de él por un largo rato.

—Te extrañé —dijo ella al separarse.

—Y yo a ti, querida Sakura —respondió el castaño.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellos. Meiling y Yukito sostenían las maletas cerca de la puerta.

—Ya tendrán tiempo de estar a solas. Debemos irnos o el barco nos dejará —dijo la chica. Los aludidos se sonrojaron y se separaron para dirigirse a la salida, tomados de la mano.

En el barco, Syaoran se apartó a la orilla mientras Meiling y Sakura conversaban. Yukito se le acercó.

—Tú sí estás consciente de la verdadera razón por la que Sakura fue convocada aquí esta vez ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Syaoran con clara molestia—, en realidad lo supe hace mucho tiempo y fui obligado a callar. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

—Será difícil, hay muchas cosas a las que debe renunciar.

—————0—————

El calor del verano era muy agradable en Hong Kong, especialmente en la casa Li. Sakura y Yukito habían sido conducidos por Meiling a la salita, mientras Syaoran iba a avisarle a su madre de la llegada de sus invitados.

—Meiling, ¿tú sabes por qué la señora Ieran hizo venir a Yukito esta vez? —preguntó Sakura.

La aludida, que en ese momento servía un poco de té, por poco derrama una taza sobre la mesa, pero Yukito la sostuvo a tiempo. No tuvo la oportunidad de responder, pues Ieran ya había entrado a la habitación.

—Sakura, que gusto volver a tenerte por aquí —dijo con solemnidad.

—A mí también me da gusto volver a estar aquí con ustedes —respondió la jovencita.

Pero, detrás de ella, Syaoran parecía molesto por algo. Ieran permanecía de pie, con la mirada fija en la castaña.

—Será mejor hacer esto rápido, los demás nos esperan.

—¿Los demás? –dijo Sakura confundida.

Yukito y Meiling se pusieron de pie, así que ella los imitó y, de inmediato, caminaron al patio trasero de la mansión donde Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse con Eriol, Kent Karachi, Kaho Mizuki, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. Pero también llamó su atención la presencia de cinco ancianos con largas túnicas de terciopelo, cada una de distinto color: rojo, azul, verde, púrpura y café. Todos conversaban entre sí con acentos que ella no había reconocido, y aún así, en un perfecto uso del japonés.

Su intento por saludar a sus amigos se vio interrumpida por la voz de uno de los ancianos, el de la túnica café que parecía ser el mayor y más recio de los cinco.

—¿Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto?

—S-sí —respondió con miedo.

Los cinco se colocaron en fila frente a ella. Los demás allí reunidos guardaron su distancia.

—¿Eres tú la heredera de las cartas Clow? —preguntó el anciano de la túnica azul.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió un poco más segura.

—¿Dónde están los guardianes del sol y la luna?

—Aquí —se escuchó la voz de Yue y Kero detrás de ella. Volteó a verlos un segundo y prestó atención de nuevo a los ancianos.

—¿Es cierto que aceptaste convertirte en heredera del clan Li por medio del compromiso con el único hijo, Li Syaoran?

Esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

—Sí, así es —replicó.

—Por consiguiente, es importante que seas iniciada en el Concejo de Hechicería y asumas tus responsabilidades como cazadora de reliquias —explicó una anciana de túnica roja.

La confusión era clara en el rostro de Sakura.

Fenmei llegó en ese momento con una silla que colocó detrás de la joven hechicera, quien tomó asiento por orden de anciano de túnica verde.

—Sakura —intervino Kaho—, ha llegado el momento en que descubrirás la verdad oculta sobre el mundo mágico.

Syaoran estaba a la izquierda, muy cerca de su madre y con una expresión furibunda.

—Antes que nada, déjanos presentarnos. Nosotros somos los representantes de las comunidades mágicas de los cinco continentes —dijo el anciano de la túnica púrpura—. Yo soy Daniel Robinson y represento a América.

—Mi nombre es Agnes McArthur y represento a Europa —dijo la anciana de túnica roja.

—Pierre Beau, representante de África —afirmó el de la túnica verde. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que su cabello tan blanco contrastaba, de una forma tierna, con lo oscuro de su piel.

—Mark Ruperth, de Oceanía —anunció el de túnica azul.

—Y yo soy Ryu Zen, represento a Asia.

—Encantada de conocerlos.

Ryu sacó de su amplia manga un amuleto con el símbolo del ying-yang y con una posición similar a la que Syaoran usaba, el amuleto se convirtió en una alabarda de dos cuchillas.

—La magia ha existido en el mundo desde tiempos inmensurables —dijo con una expresión solemne— y el ser humano ha ido aprendiendo a manejar su don muchas veces sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El lugar se volvió oscuro y una extraña sensación de flotar la invadió. Frente a ella comenzaron a aparecer imágenes traslúcidas de distintos objetos.

—En sus inicios, los magos creadores no conocían que los objetos que consideraban una extensión de su magia permanecían en este mundo después de su muerte y por lo tanto, no hacían ningún tipo de arreglo para heredarlos a alguien apto. Así, en toda la extensión del orbe, hay dispersos una cantidad innumerable de objetos que, en manos inexpertas o equivocadas, pueden volverse un gran peligro para la humanidad.

Agnes tomó la palabra.

—Es por eso que se creó el comité internacional de magos, para que, además de tener vigiladas las actividades mágicas del mundo entero, podamos recuperar estos elementos.

Mark se acercó a Sakura.

—Tú tienes grandes cualidades de cazadora, lo demostraste al reunir las cartas, pero también eres creadora —le dijo, pero ella no entendió a lo que se refería.

—Permíteme explicarte mejor —interrumpió Ryu.

Hizo un movimiento con su alabarda y las imágenes de distintas personas la rodearon, era como una inmensa lista de fotografías y debajo de cada una había escrito el nombre de cada uno, el país en que estaban y dos palabras que variaban en cada uno: Cazador, rastreador, guía, creador o custodio. Había algunas excepciones, en las que sólo aparecían las palabras guardián o coagente.

—Esta es la lista de todos los magos… quiero decir, personas que pertenecen al Concejo Internacional de Hechicería y que trabajan para nuestro fin de recolectar los artefactos hechizados. Encontrarás muchas caras conocidas por allí.

Sakura se puso de pie y giró sobre si misma para examinar los rostros.

—Todos los magos tienen dos cualidades sobresalientes, bien sean rastreadores, cazadores, guías, creadores, custodios, guardianes y mediadores. Existen muy pocos guardianes, ya que dependen de los magos creadores que tengan un gran poder.

La joven continuó examinando las fotografías y reconoció a Kero y Yue, que tenían la palabra guardián, y también a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.

—Tampoco existen muchos mediadores, requiere una personalidad muy especial para que esta característica sea dominante en una persona —intervino Daniel—. Son un puente entre dos mundos.

Sakura se había detenido en dos fotografías: Kaho Mizuki y Touya… ¿Su hermano estaba involucrado en todo eso y no había dicho nada?

—También hay pocos coagentes, ya que éstos son principalmente los miembros de las principales dinastías de magos que no poseen el don de la magia, pero poseen los conocimientos o habilidades necesarios para ayudarnos.

Giró un poco más y encontró bajo esta categoría a Meiling, Fanren y Shiefa.

_¿También ellas?_

—Los guías se encargan de instruir sutilmente a los que recién descubren su poder. Kaho Mizuki y Eriol Hiragisawa fueron enviados a ti en su momento.

_También la señora Li, _pensó al ver la imagen de la dama entre el grupo, con las palabras guía y protectora.

—Aquellos que poseen la seriedad y confianza, se les designa como custodios. Son los encargados de cuidar de aquellos objetos que han sido preparados por su dueño para hallar un heredero.

Una corazonada la puso a buscar frenéticamente hasta encontrar entre todas las fotografías el rostro de su padre, que además incluía el título de rastreador.

Que tantas personas cercanas a ella estuvieran enterados de una noticia tan grande comenzaba a crear dentro de ella un enorme sentimiento de traición, Feitan y Fenmei estaban entre la lista de rastreadoras y protectoras. Eriol y Ken compartían la característica de creadores y éste último era también un rastreador.

—Pero cazadores y rastreadores son aquellos que poseen una responsabilidad mayor con la sociedad. Tú eres creadora, pero tienes grandes cualidades de cazadora, ya lo dijo Mark.

Ella iba a tomar la palabra, pero Agnes se lo impidió.

—Antes de dejarte hablar, es necesario que conozcas la razón por la cual se te está dando a conocer esto ahora.

Obedeciendo a las señales de la anciana, volvió a tomar asiento.

—A todos los magos se les revela esto al cumplir los 16 años. Contigo esperamos hasta hoy, el aniversario de tu compromiso con el joven heredero de los Li, pues en relación a eso debes tomar una decisión muy importante.

El anciano intercambió miradas con Ieran y ella avanzó hacia él. En el silencio pudo escuchar un suspiro exasperado que provenía de Syaoran.

—Verás, Sakura, tener poderes conlleva grandes responsabilidades. Mi hijo, al ser heredero del clan Li y un excelente cazador y rastreador, está obligado a trabajar para el Concejo en la recolección de reliquias.

La castaña sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón era apuñalado conforme giraba el rostro y su mirada se cruzaba con la figura traslúcida de su prometido que tenía las palabras cazador y rastreador bajo su nombre. Él también lo sabía y no fue capaz de prepararla siquiera un poco. Todos a su alrededor le habían guardado un enorme secreto que se hacía más importante conforme las palabras salían de la boca de Ieran.

—Como cazador, deberá recorrer el mundo entero para encontrar estos peligrosos sortilegios, así que estará de viaje con mucha frecuencia, aún más de lo que un rastreador, como tu padre.

—Así que debes tomar una decisión. Puedes unirte al Concejo como cazadora y acompañarlo en su viaje o hacer caso a tu tercera característica y convertirte en protectora.

Los había dejado hablar, pero ese silencio sólo había servido para acumular toda la ira hasta un punto explosivo donde su pensamiento ya no era claro.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —dijo con enfado.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué querías decir?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir?

—Dos días —respondió Ryu.

—Esperen mi decisión hasta entonces. ¿Puedo retirarme?

El de la túnica marrón hizo otro movimiento con su alabarda y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Puedes marcharte.

—Gracias —respondió tajante y luego se dirigió hacia Syaoran con voz impositiva— tengo que hablar contigo, a solas— enfatizó lo último al sentir a Kero acercarse. Yukito volvió a aparecer y suspiró desalentado.

Mientras, en una habitación de la mansión, los dos magos permanecían de pie. Sakura no le dirigía la mirada.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?—preguntó con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—Desde mi cumpleaños. Esos sujetos se aparecieron aquí y me dijeron lo mismo que a ti, excepto que yo no tuve la opción de escoger.

—¿Es que piensa hacerlo? ¿Piensas dejar todo sólo por lo que dicen cinco personas que nunca antes habías visto? —reclamó.

—Sakura, no entiendes…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que no tendríamos un hogar fijo? ¿Que no podríamos ver a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos? ¿Por qué estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así? —replicó con desesperación mientras hacía ademanes exagerados con las manos.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a que estemos separados por meses, o quizá años? —contraatacó él con la mirada hacia el suelo, apretando los puños— ¿No te importaría eso?

—Parece que a ti no te importa —respondió enfadada.

Sakura no parecía querer escuchar razones y eso lo hizo llenarse de cólera, respondiendo movido por este sentimiento.

—Quizá tampoco quieras seguir siendo mi prometida.

El comentario la hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón y fue el dolor el que habló por ella.

—Para qué iba a querer serlo.

Meiling conducía a Yukito a la que sería su habitación cuando escucharon las voces de los dos castaños.

—¡Me voy! —gritó Sakura pasando frente a los dos chicos que la miraron confundidas.

—¡Que te vaya bien! —gritó Syaoran con enfado y quedándose en el cuarto.

Después de intercambiar miradas, Meiling salió corriendo detrás de Sakura.

—Hablaré con ella —gritó.

————0————

No sabía ya donde estaba, los lugares no le eran familiares, los carteles le eran confusos aunque había aprendido algo de chino. El enfado casi se le había pasado, dejándole una terrible sensación de remordimiento, y para colmos, tenía hambre.

Se detuvo en seco y sin voltear, dijo:

—¿Aún estás allí?

Una ligera risa se escuchó a su espalda.

—¿Ya te cansaste de caminar? —preguntó Meiling.

Sakura volteó y sonrió de medio lado.

—Vamos, te invitaré a un helado –dijo la china, arrastrándola al siguiente local.

Después de un largo de silencio, interrumpido únicamente por la orden que le hicieron a la camarera, Sakura tomó la palabra.

—Meiling, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

—En el cumpleaños de Syaoran. Llegué temprano a felicitarlo y presencié toda la presentación. Entonces, me ofrecí como coagente.

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo como coagente?

—Shiefa me explicó que tenemos distintas responsabilidades, podemos ser consejeros, investigadores, negociadores y cualquier actividad que no requiera poderes mágicos. Aunque mis habilidades de pelea me califican para algunas expediciones.

—Pero…

—Espera —interrumpió—. Yo ya respondí dos de tus preguntas, ahora contéstame tú. ¿Por qué saliste así de la casa?

—Me peleé con tu primo —respondió con sequedad, desviando la mirada de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué peleaste con Syaoran?

—No lo sé, me dolió que todos mis amigos me guardaran un secreto tan importante —dijo con tono recriminatorio.

—Nos ordenaron callar. Hiraguisawa y el otro chico Kamachi ya lo sabían desde antes y tampoco dijeron nada.

Podía entender eso, si les habían dado esa orden no estaría tan molesta. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era otra cosa.

—No entiendo —reclamó con un tono de frustración—. ¿Por qué Syaoran está tan seguro de querer ir? Sé que no le dieron opción, pero… ¿no pensó nunca en oponerse?

Meiling suspiró y tomó un bocado de su sundae antes de contestar.

—Hay algo más de lo que nos enteramos ese día. Influyó mucho en nuestra decisión.

—————0—————

En la mansión Li, el joven heredero descansaba su cuerpo en el balcón del segundo piso, donde lo encontró Yukito.

—No debe ser fácil para ella —dijo el mayor.

—Lo sé, sé que es demasiado, pero si ella comprendiera… —suspiró resignado—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías tú?

—Hasta que tomé consciencia de mi otro yo. Mis abuelos son ambos custodios, mi abuelo es guía y mi abuela es mediadora. No me dijeron nada cuando cumplí 16 por no arriesgar la transferencia de las cartas a su nuevo dueño.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ultima Voluntad

**Notas de Autora: **¿Qué milagro hizo que actualizara? Pues nada, que quería darle algún regalo mi querida amiga Neko (¡Feliz Cumpleaños! De nuevo), pero no pude tener un capítulo de FF101, así que al menos de esta otra historia :P

Como puede que ya hallan olvidado lo que ocurrió en lo capítulos anteriores, les daré un resumen:

**En los capítulos anteriores: **Sakura y Syaoran celebran su primer año de matrimonio en un restaurante de Italia y han comenzado a recordar los sucesos que los llevaron a aquella situación, como el día de su aniversario, tres años después del incidente con Ken (VLBD), en que a Sakura le fue revelada al existencia de la sociedad internacional de magos. Ella deberá elegir si se convertirá en una cazadora de reliquias junto con Syaoran o aceptará la separación convirtiéndose en custodia. Enfadada por el hecho que todos sus seres queridos le ocultaran tal secreto, se peleó con Syaoran y salió de la casa seguida por Meiling. Ella le cuenta lo que sucedió el día del cumpleaños de su primo y se encuentra a punto de contarle la razón por la que él no titubeó en aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecía la sociedad.

Ahora sí, el segundo capítulo de Memorias del Lobo y la Flor de Cerezo que corresponde al prompt #089 – Trabajo, de fanfic100es

* * *

_- Me sentí muy mal después de eso. Era la primera vez que peleábamos…_

**Capítulo 2: Ultima voluntad**

La expresión de Meiling era melancólica.

—El padre de Syaoran murió cuando él era un bebé. Su madre siempre le dijo que había sido un accidente en uno de sus viajes de negocios. —Rió con ironía—. No mintió del todo, pues murió durante uno de sus viajes mientras realizaba un encargo como cazador de la sociedad, pero su muerte no fue un accidente.

Tomó con lentitud otra cucharada de helado.

—¿Qué… qué le sucedió?

—Había sido enviado por el consejo a recuperar la reliquia de un mago muy poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo muy siniestro. Era una tarea muy peligrosa ya que no faltan los villanos que buscan de hacerse de una de éstas reliquias.

—¿Había alguien tras ésta?

El fuerte suspiro de la china le dio una respuesta inmediata.

—Mi padre, que era rastreador por aquella época, presenció toda la batalla, participó en ella, pero ni así pudieron vencerlo… —Hizo tanta presión con la cuchara que el helado se desbordó de la copa— Mi padre tuvo suerte de volver gravemente herido pro… —la voz se le cortó y quiso ocultarlo tomando otro poco de sundae, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Es decir que… ¿lo asesinaron? —exclamó horrorizada. Meiling asintió.

—Eso no es todo, él ya presentía que algo así podría pasar y dejó una carta para que se le entregara a Syaoran aquel día.

—————0—————

Yukito sostenía en su mano la hoja de papel que Syaoran le había presentado como última voluntad de su padre.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Ahora debes tener 16 años y si estás leyendo esto ya no me encuentro a tu lado. Es una lastima, estaba tan ansioso de verte crecer, verte convertirte en un hombre y en un grandioso mago, pero me fue imposible hacerlo._

_En este momento ya debes estar enterado de la verdadera razón de mi muerte y de la misión tan importante que te es encomendada, pues hay mucha gente allá afuera que se encuentra indefensa ante los poderes y maleficios que los objetos perdidos poseen y tú debes aceptar la responsabilidad que conlleva ser bendecido con el don de la magia._

_Lo más difícil del trabajo puede ser tener que separarte de la familia, es de lo único que siempre me lamenté. Deseaba mucho que te desarrollaras como cazador o rastreador y me acompañaras en algunas misiones, pero ahora espero estar siempre contigo en la brújula que siempre me acompañó. Es una parte de mí, úsala con sabiduría._

_No sé qué obstáculos hayas tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora, pero estoy seguro que me habrías hecho sentir muy orgulloso. Te quiero, hijo mío._

_Vive, nunca te rindas y sé feliz._

_Se despide,_

_Tu padre._

—¿Qué fue del mago que…

—Aún vive —respondió con rencor en su voz, el cual aumentaba con cada frase que articulaba—, aún tiene el objeto, aún se dedica a eliminar a sus oponentes.

—————0—————

—Y él está decidido a vengar a su padre, y sabe que sólo podrá hacerlo si es uno de los cazadores al servicio del consejo. Esperaba que tú aceptaras para no tener que dejarte atrás, pero no quería forzarte a nada y por eso nos prohibió contarte hasta ahora.

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras un terrible sentimiento de culpa invadía su corazón.

—No… no debí… —tartamudeó.

—Tranquila, es normal que te molestes. Hubieras visto la discusión que Syaoran tuvo con su madre y sus hermanas. Fuutie fue la única que tuvo el coraje de hablar con él para tranquilizarlo.

Ambas guardaron silencio algunos minutos mientras disfrutaban del helado a medio derretir.

—Meiling, aún así… no decido si aceptaré convertirme en cazadora, pero tampoco me interpondré entre Syaoran y su misión.

—¿Cómo que no te has decidido? —exclamó Meiling indignada— El consejo necesita cazadores tan poderosos como tú y Syaoran. No sabes qué importante es tener en un lugar seguro los artefactos que aún no descubrimos o hallamos.

Sakura estaba pensativa y seria. Algo la hacía sentirse algo perturbada y no sabía qué era.

De repente lo entendió, muy cerca de ella había una presencia mágica ligeramente inquieta.

—Meiling, salgamos de aquí. Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Ella asintió, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y juntas salieron del local.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Aún no lo sé, estoy comprobando una teoría que se me acaba de aclarar.

————0—————

Kero encontró a Yukito y Syaoran en el lugar donde se había efectuado su conversación. Él había estado entretenido en la cocina y luego molestando a Suppy y no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Sakura. La había estado buscando y no la encontraba.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Sakura?

Syaoran suspiró.

—Es mejor que vaya a buscarla.

—Iremos contigo —intervino Yukito.

—————0—————

—Ya antes me había dado cuenta que sentía presencias mágicas similares a las de las cartas a mi alrededor, pero éstas desaparecían tan rápido que creía que se trataba de mi imaginación.

—¿Aún hay objetos en Tomoeda? —comentó Meiling— Aunque… puede que sean los que están bajo el cuidado de los custodios que viven en tu ciudad.

—Puede ser, pero eso es lo que quiero comprobar ahora, si en verdad lo que siento es la presencia de una reliquia.

—¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo? —dijo ella sin obtener respuesta de la castaña—. ¿Acabas de sentir algo? —Un movimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero le indicó que había acertado.

—————0—————

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer tú? —susurró Kero que se refugiaba en la capucha del suéter de Yukito.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo sabes bien, Yue es un guardián y depende de la decisión de Sakura. ¿No te importa?

El muchacho sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

—Eso no importa ahora, no voy a ser yo quien influya en su decisión.

El pequeño guardián amarillo suspiro y cerrando los ojos, añadió:

—Qué complicado es tener dos identidades.

Yukito rió.

—————0—————

Sakura y Meiling habían caminado hasta un local donde vendían cachivaches y baratijas nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Aún lo sientes? —preguntó Meiling.

—Estamos cerca, pero aún no lo encuentro. No creí que fuera tan difícil reconocer un pequeño objeto.

—Es que no eres rastreadora, o al menos ese no es tu punto más fuerte.

—Intentaré concentrarme un poco más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y descansó su puño sobre su pecho mientras buscaba el origen de la magia entre todos los objetos. La reliquia emitía su poder desde una mesa llena de espejos, joyeros y cajas de música, así que ambas chicas se acercaron.

—Es uno de estos —dijo Sakura señalando los utensilios que reposaban sobre la mesa. Colocó su mano ligeramente sobre cada uno hasta que una caja de forma esférica emitió su inconfundible aura mágica.

—Es éste —anunció triunfal, señalando al aparentemente normal joyero de cristal con cierre y bisagras dorados.

—Bien, espera un minuto —dijo Meiling hurgando en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un pequeño celular con cámara con la cual tomó una fotografía del objeto—. Es para el encargado de los archivos del consejo, si obtiene cualquier información importante me la hará llegar de inmediato.

—¿Ya han ido en alguna misión? —preguntó Sakura con un poco de melancolía.

—Oh no —rió la china—, aún estamos en entrenamiento. Yo, un poco más que Syaoran. Él estuvo entrenando sin saberlo desde muy chico, al igual que tú, sin quererlo, desde hace seis años.

—Ya veo.

La dama que atendía el local se acercó y les habló. Aunque no pudo entender lo que decía por completo, dedujo que había sido algo similar a "en qué puedo ayudarles" y que Meiling había preguntado por el joyero. Ambas se habían marchado para cerrar la compra y Meiling había tomado la bolsa de papel decorado donde ahora estaba la reliquia.

—Listo. ¿Nos vamos, Sakura?

—Sí, está bien.

—————0—————

—Presiento algo —dijo Syaoran deteniéndose a media calle— y no está lejos de Sakura.

—Quizá sea mejor que nos demos prisa —respondió Yukito.

Sakura y Meiling se detuvieron en otro café, la maga había sentido que Syaoran y sus guardianes se acercaban y decidió que lo mejor era dejar que él la buscara, después de todo, ella había sido la traicionada.

—Debo ir al baño —anunció dejando a Meiling con la bolsa que contenía el objeto mágico. Habían demorado ya más de lo usual en encontrar una pista sobre éste en particular.

Lo sacó del paquete y lo examinó. El cristal no era completamente traslúcido, pero era muy interesante. ¿Qué podría hacer esa caja? La curiosidad de conocer su interior hizo que levantara el broche que mantenía cerrada la caja.

Una fuerza mágica muy poderosa se activó en un segundo, alertando a los dos jóvenes magos y a los dos guardianes. Estaban casi a la misma distancia de la ubicación de la mesa en la acera donde Sakura había dejado a Meiling unos minutos atrás, así que se reunieron allí en el mismo momento.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Sí, ¿dónde está Meiling?

El sonido de alerta del móvil de la ausente llamó su atención. Syaoran tomó el teléfono que permanecía sobre la mesa y reconoció el número, así que respondió. Hablaba en chino, pero por el tono de su voz, las pocas palabras que entendía y la expresión del rostro de Yukito, dedujo que no debía ser nada bueno.

—No, no lo veo por aquí. Meiling desapareció —fue la única frase que entendió completa.

Cuando al fin colgó, él le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad.

—La caja que encontraron tiene una terrible maldición. Si es abierta por alguien sin magia, se traga al intruso y se transporta a otro lugar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Meiling¡ —se lamentó Sakura.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan curiosa? —comentó mientras sacaba su brújula mágica—. Lo mejor será rastrearla antes de que alguien más sienta curiosidad. Será mejor que regreses a la casa si…

—¡Déjame ir contigo! —suplicó ante la sorpresa de su novio, pero él asintió luego con una sonrisa confiada.

La brújula reaccionó un poco más rápido ésta vez debido al entrenamiento al que Syaoran había entrado para aumentar sus poderes de rastreador.

La pista los llevó al lado este de la ciudad, donde ambos enfocaron todos sus sentidos en localizar el aura del artefacto, pero fue demasiado tarde. Alguien despertó la maldición y el joyero cambió de locación. Aún así, Syaoran corrió hacia donde habían sentido la fuerza de la caja por última vez.


	4. Capítulo 3: Una dificil decisión

**Notas de Autora: **Esta historia pudo haber tenido otro título: Sakura, cazadora de reliquias, pero no me gustó al final :P

Este capítulo será el final del primer recuerdo y les pido paciencia hasta que tenga lista la siguiente memoria. Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

—_La caja parecía inofensiva._

—_Los artefactos nunca parecen peligrosos. ¿Qué pensaría cualquiera de ver las cartas?_

**Capítulo 3: Una difícil elección**

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había sido liberada la caja por última vez encontraron un pequeño caos provocado por la misteriosa desaparición de una niña de diez años que iba acompañando a su madre y que había encontrado el joyero sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡Mi hija! —gritaba— ¡Han raptado a mi hija!

El llanto de la madre era desconsolado y lastimero, causándole un gran remordimiento a Sakura.

—Debemos encontrarla pronto, Syaoran. No podemos dejar que más personas caigan víctimas de esa reliquia —suplicó la joven hechicera.

—No te preocupes —dijo con seguridad—, la encontraremos pronto.

Syaoran volvió a utilizar su brújula y reiniciaron la carrera, esta vez ayudados por Kero y Yue que los acompañaban por los aires. Kero, muy a su disconformidad, llevaba a Syaoran sobre su lomo mientras que Yue iba cerca de Sakura, quien había usado la carta vuelo para hacer el viaje.

—Parece que comienzas a comprender —dijo el impasible guardián.

Ella asintió.

—¿Solías hacer esto con el mago Clow?

—Clow era creador y guía, así que las cacerías de reliquias no eran tan frecuentes. Sin embargo, con sus poderes era muy útil en algunas expediciones y nos vimos envueltos en algunas muy peligrosas.

—Yue… ¿han habido muchas víctimas de éstas reliquias?

Con su serenidad habitual, el guardián contestó.

—Las personas que tienen contacto con ellas resultan heridas con demasiada frecuencia.

—Claro… pero, yo… Yue, ¿ha muerto mucha gente por culpa de las reliquias?

Se mantuvo en silencio un segundo.

—Más de la que conocemos.

La brújula apuntaba al zoológico de la ciudad, varios kilómetros lejos de donde habían estado la última vez. Al descender en un lugar donde nadie los notara, Syaoran hizo la advertencia de que si no lo encontraban pronto, la próxima vez podría dejar la ciudad e incluso cruzar el océano.

Yukito apareció en escena y Kero regresó a su identidad de menor tamaño para comenzar la búsqueda detallada del objeto. Kero acompañó a Sakura esta vez.

—¿Te convertirás en cazadora de reliquias? —preguntó mientras él también hacía un rápido reconocimiento del lugar.

—¿Te molestaría que me convirtiera en una?

El pequeño guardián rió.

—Claro que no, sería como cuando te encargabas de reunir las cartas. Sin embargo, no es a mí a quien debes preguntarle eso.

—¿Por qué? —El lugar estaba casi desierto, sin embargo las presencias mágicas que rodeaban a Sakura, aunque débiles, eran demasiadas.

—¿Has pensado qué consecuencias tendrá que Yue y yo debamos acompañarte a todas las expediciones? No eres la única que será separada de sus seres queridos.

Yukito apareció en el horizonte a la vista de Sakura, concentrado en buscar cualquier señal de anormalidad. Lo que había dicho Kero comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndole concentrarse.

Syaoran estaba en el lado contrario del zoológico, examinando todas las presencias mágicas de su alrededor y se encontró con algunos rostros familiares. Sin embargo, aún no había señal del joyero.

—Maldición, Meiling, tú sabes bien lo peligrosas que son las reliquias.

El grupo volvió a reunirse frente a la jaula de los leones para pensar en qué más harían.

—La brújula dejó de detectar su presencia, pero no sentimos ninguna activación, no debe estar muy lejos —observó Syaoran.

—Hay demasiada magia alrededor, no puedo aislar las presencias.

—Habrá que pedir ayuda —aconsejó Kero.

—No es necesario —dijo Yukito—. El joyero está allí. —Señaló al lugar donde los leones descansaban y un cachorro jugaba alegremente con la cajita de cristal.

Se acercaron hasta el borde de la jaula y observaron bien, tratando de averiguar la forma de conseguir el joyero sin llamar la atención.

—Peluche, tienes trabajo —dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa ligeramente siniestra en su rostro.

—¡Es cierto! —celebró Sakura— Kero, ve allá y trae la caja.

El guardián estuvo a punto de oponerse a lo que el chino había dicho, pero no podía hacer nada ante una petición de su ama, así que tragó saliva y se adentró a la jaula sigilosamente para no llamar la atención, tanto de los leones como de los visitantes del zoológico. El cachorro de león había dejado ya el misterioso juguete y se había acurrucado junto a su madre. En cuanto pudo hacerse con el joyero, Kero voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Sakura y el resto del grupo, quienes estaban aliviados de tener el objeto entre sus manos, sin embargo, aún estaba el problema de revertir la maldición y regresar a las víctimas a donde estaban.

—Lo mejor será regresar a mi casa. Entre todos podremos encontrar una respuesta con mayor rapidez.

Los ancianos y todos los invitados de aquella tarde se volvieron a reunir en torno a Sakura y Syaoran, quienes presentaron la reliquia y relataron lo acontecido.

—Esperaremos hasta obtener más información sobre este artefacto. En cuanto la recibamos, nos volveremos a reunir.

De nuevo, todos se dispersaron dejando solos a Sakura y Syaoran en el jardín. Ella no se atrevía a tomar la palabra mientras que él sólo observaba al horizonte.

—Me enteré de lo de tu padre —susurró.

—Así que Meiling te lo dijo.

—Syaoran, yo… no me había dado cuenta de los peligros que las reliquias representan. Cuando Meiling me contó lo sucedido el día de tu cumpleaños me hizo entender tu razón de aceptar sin dudarlo, sin embargo, la cacería del joyero me hizo darme cuenta de que no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás están en peligro.

Él se mantuvo serio unos minutos, fingiendo estar aún molesto, haciendo sentir nerviosa a Sakura, aunque no demoró mucho en esbozar una sonrisa y dirigirle una cálida mirada a su novia.

—Lamento lo que dije antes, hablé sin pensarlo.

—Yo también lo siento, no quise…

—No, tú tenías razón en sentirte molesta y yo no supe comprenderlo, sólo era que después de considerarlo un poco…

Un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas del muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba tiernamente.

—… me di cuenta de que era una oportunidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo, sin esperar a las vacaciones.

Ella también se sonrojó y tratando de ocultar su emoción, se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Dentro de la casa, dos personas observaban la conmovedora escena.

—Me alegra que todo se arreglara entre ellos —comentó Yukito.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —dijo Nakuru.

—Nosotros sólo queremos que Sakura sea feliz.

—¿Aunque eso interfiera en tu propia felicidad?

El joven no contestó.

Por la mañana, los ancianos reunieron a todos una vez más.

—El joyero sólo liberará a sus víctimas bajo el comando de su propietario —dijo la anciana—, por lo que éste debe elegir a su nuevo dueño.

—¿Qué sucederá si no elige a ninguno de éste lugar? —intervino Shiefa.

—Deberemos esperar a que el elegido aparezca.

Uno a uno y en orden de edad, los allí reunidos fueron desfilando frente al joyero, intentando abrirlo y liberar a los capturados. Las esperanzas se terminaban cuando ya sólo faltaban Eriol, Ken, Sakura y Syaoran. El primero se acercó al joyero y no se produjo ningún resultado al abrirlo, el siguiente fue Ken, con el mismo desenlace. Sakura esperaba cambiar la tendencia, pero tampoco pudo rescatar a las víctimas de la maldición. Por último, Syaoran tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió rogando que todos salieran de allí. Por un segundo no ocurrió nada, pero cuando iba a volver a cerrar el joyero, un resplandor salio de su interior y como un remolino de energía, Meiling y la pequeña niña aparecieron justo entre ellos.

Horas más tarde, Sakura y Syaoran le contaban a la confundida joven sobre sus aventuras para encontrar la caja mientras que los ancianos "modificaban" las memorias de la pequeña para regresarla con su madre.

—¿Has tomado tu decisión? —inquirió el viejo representante de Asia que interrumpió la amena charla.

—Así es, aceptaré convertirme en cazadora, con dos condiciones.

—Exprésalas y veremos si es posible concedértelas.

—La libertad de decidir qué misiones aceptar.

—Eso es negociable —respondió. Al mismo tiempo, todos los invitados se iban reuniendo en la sala donde la conversación se llevaba a cabo.

—Y que Yue no sea obligado a acompañarme siempre, sino cuando él así lo quiera.

Yukito no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, así que se limitó a sonreír.

—Supongo que no hay problema —dijo la anciana—. Aunque seguramente te hará falta cuando atiendas algunas de tus misiones, como herramienta…

—Él no es una herramienta para mi —interrumpió la cazadora haciendo callar a la maga—. Lo siento, pero así lo siento yo —añadió en un tono más bajo.

Sakura jugó un poco con su copa y sonrió.

—Lo difícil era separarme de todas las personas que conocía.

—Me sentía igual a pesar de que tendría la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo contigo mientras terminaba nuestro entrenamiento como cazadores.

Ella rió con uno de sus recuerdos.

—Mi hermano fue quien peor lo tomó, excepto quizá por Tomoyo.

—Pero a ella pudiste recuperarla, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero vaya que fue una sorpresa…

_**Un año antes…**_

Era la primera vez en cuatro años que Sakura podía estar en Japón en una fecha que no fuera Navidad, aunque la ocasión hacía que toda Tomoeda se sintiera como en una festividad. No era para menos, ya que la boda de Sakura y Syaoran era algo que habían estado esperando desde que Sakura abandonó Japón para continuar sus estudios en el extranjero y todos se enteraron de su compromiso con el heredero Li.

Sus amigas la secuestraron un par de días antes de la gran fecha para hacerle una despedida de soltera en la mansión de Tomoyo, al mismo tiempo que se daba la última puesta del vestido de novia antes de la boda para afinar los detalles finales.

—Te quedó precioso, Tomoyo —dijo Chiharu.

—Todo gracias a Sakura que cumplió mi sueño de vestirla para ésta sublime ocasión.

—Tomoyo, tú debes hacer el vestido en nuestras bodas también —añadió Naoko.

—Sí, pero quién hará el vestido en su propia boda —dijo Rika.

Nadie lo notó, pero la mirada de Tomoyo se volvió melancólica por un momento.

* * *

**N.A: **Gracias a quienes han leído y comentado en este fic. Espero tener pronto los otros tres capítulos del siguiente recuerdo y espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a por qué Sakura y Syaoran pueden sentir las presencias ahora: En la serie Sakura sentía la presencia de Clow, así que supongo que con entrenamiento podrían llegar a sentir las presencias de los demás.


End file.
